


Mornings

by OrChan12



Series: Oiyama week [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrChan12/pseuds/OrChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OiYama week, Day 5: Mornings/Constellations</p>
<p>It's time to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I skipped day 4. because I got lazy. This is short- have fun.

It is no secret that romance is over romantizied. Romance isn't about one true soulmate and ever lasting lust. It's about finding a person who makes you feel like home. Being held by the other person's arms and feel safe, protected.   
  
If someone would tell Yamaguchi that it was boring, he would disagree. For him, there was  nothing better than coming inside his living place to that one person who made him feel as if he came back home.   
  
There was nothing more rewarding than waking up every morning next the one person whohe loved the most. They recently moved in together and their morning routines interwind. It included waking up together.   
  
Yamaguchi was the one who woke up early, but he never got up the bed before Oikawa, who usually woke up ten minutes later. There were couple of reasons he did so. First of all, hephysically wasn't able to move. Oikawa hugged his body as if Yamaguchi was a teddy bear. Lucky for Yamaguchi, Oikawa wasn't the one who was drooling. Second, he loved it. He liked the intimacy and enjoyed Oikawa's warm. Yamaguchi lingered on it until Oikawa woke up.   
  
He already knew their morning routine. They would wake up, go brushing their teeth and one of them would make breakfast. It was Oikawa's turn. They would dress up and say goodbye to each other before they leave for work.   
  
He felt someone kissing his top of head. "Good morning, sleeping beauty," said Yamaguchi. Oikawa let loose a bit, allowing Yamaguchi turn around and face him.   
  
"Good morning, cutie," Oikawa kissed his lips.   
  
It was how Yamaguchi started his day and he wished every day would be like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review^^


End file.
